Lost hope
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Fuyu,a girl with a heart disease,lives with Hatori of the Sohma family. She knows of the curse and has fallen in love with Yuki Sohma. Will she be able to get with Yuki and help him with his problems and will Yuki be able to keep her hope alive? YukiXOC


Demonyokokuramafan: Ok so this is my first Fruits basket fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Its rated T for language and violence. Now Tohru would you please do the disclaimer?

Tohru: Of course I will. Anything to help! Demonyokokuramafan does not own Fruits basket or the characters. All she owns is her OC Fuyu, Suzume belongs to Mellos Mayushi, and Natalie is her friend Ashleys OC.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you so much Tohru. Momiji?

Momiji: Read and review! Demonyokokuramafan worked hard on this.

Demonyokokuramafan: You heard the bunny. Now on with the action.

Zodiac fantasy with Mysery

Chapter 1: Return to school

She made her way down the road towards her school with a sluggish pace. Her curly blonde hair, which was identical to her younger sister Natalie's, swayed back and forth as she walked through the huge doors of her high school. She shook a little as she glanced up at her escort. Somewhat of a body guard you could call him. His bad eye moved and met her gaze.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Fuyu-chan?" he asked in his monotonous voice. She gave a tiny and coughed.

"Hatori-san, stop worrying. You said yourself that if I wanted to come to school today I could. I wanted to and here I am. I'll be fine," she told him with confidence. She really wasn't sure actually, but she did want to stay. There was a list of people she knew were worried about her and would be glad to see her. Especially her sister and a certain "Prince". Hatori could only shake his head. There was nothing convincing her when her mind was set.

"Alright then. If anything happens though you call me, Shigure, or have someone else get us. Do you understand?" he asked her sternly, but gently. Sure Hatori was rough. But Fuyu knew he was only concerned for her. She had lived with him for two years now because of her heart illness.

"Yes sir, I understand," Fuyu mumbled as she stood at a door with a sign above it saying class 1-D. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Not going to Kaibara high for a few months really worked her nerves. She turned to face Hatori and gave him a swift hug.

"Thank you Hatori-san for giving me this chance," she whispered as she let go of him and opened the door to the classroom. As soon as she walked in all eyes were glued on her. Some people were smiling at her. Others were gaping in shock. A few of them even had tears in their eyes. Some though, in the back of the class, were shooting her dirty looks. They seemed disgusted. About five classmates came around her and all there were was question after question.

"Fuyu-chan what happened to you?"

"Where have you been Fuyu-chan?"

"Are you okay?" Fuyu giggled at her classmates. She figured after collapsing in class two months ago, plus no one being able to contact her since no one except the Sohmas had Hatori's number, that they would be worried.

"Yes I'm alright everyone. My heart just hasn't been p to shape these last few months. There is nothing to worry about right now though," she assured them.

"You should have just stayed home Ms. Fuyu Uotani," A voice piped up. She looked up to see the prince Yuki fan club heading towards her. She backed up a little from them, but to her bad luck her back hit a wall. The vice president of the club, Minami Kinoshita, came right into her face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she screamed at the sickly, fragile girl.

"Yeah! How dare you make our beloved Prince Yuki worry like that?" she second member of the club, Mio Yamagishi, screamed also.

"I bet she was just faking the whole time. Wanting to get Yuki's attention. Then she didn't want to face us so she didn't come for the last two months," the third girl, Mai Gotoh, accused her. Fuyu's heart thumped in her chest dare they say such things to her? She shook where she stood and her face started getting paler. Hatori, who was standing at the door the entire time hearing every word that was said, was about to interrupt the girls and tell them the pure truth about Fuyu when someone beat him to it. Fuyu was pulled into the arms of a girl with flowing black hair and another one with brown hair up in two ribbons. In front of her was a girl who looked similar to the gothick girl holding her and one other girl that looked like herself.

"You bitches! How dare you say such things to my Itoko-san!" the blonde, Fuyu's cousin Arisa Uotani, growled at the club.

"You better back up now you fuckin bitches. Otherwise you'll fuckin pay for hurting my best friend," Suzume, Saki Hanajima's cousin and the one next to Uo, told them in her monotone voice accompanied by a blank stare.

"Hey no fair getting them involved without conflict!" Minami screeched, pointing from Uo to Suzume and then to Tohru and Hana.

"We put ourselves into this. And honestly, you're the ones who're being unfair. Picking on a defenseless girl with a health condition puts you beyond douche bag," Suzume countered.

"Now if you all don't want to be shocked by me or beat up by those two then I would leave. Or I could get Megumi to curse you," Hana threatened as she held the shaking, coughing Fuyu in her arms. At the mention of Hana's brother the Prince Yuki fan club froze where they stood.

"I don't want to hear those voices again!" Mai whimpered in fear.

"Neither do I!" Mio quivered.

"Let's go girls!" Minami screamed and she and the others scampered off.

"Heh look a them run! Serves those catty girls right!" Uo said as she held her sides while laughing hysterically.

"Good going Saki. Those pussies need to be taught a lesson. Fuckin scaredy cats," Suzume said. She looked behind her and saw Fuyu shaking in her cousin's arms.

"Suzume-chan, Uo-chan we can't calm Fuyu-chan down!" Tohru told them. Suzume gave a sigh.

"I swear those ass wholes mess with her again and they won't fuckin live to see tomorrow," She grumbled under her breath. She walked over in front of Hana and Fuyu looking at her cousin

"Saki let me see her. I'll handle it."

"How about I give a try ?" a voice said behind her. Suzume glanced up slightly and then stood, shrugging her shoulders.

"Bought time you showed up Princey!" Uo exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever ratboy. Good luck," Suzume answered the silver haired man. She moved over so he could get through. Fuyu's ears perked up at the voice she heard and the mentioning of prince and ratboy.

"Y…uk…i?" she stuttered. Said man crouched to her level and touched her cheek gingerly. It hurt him to see her like this. He wasn't sure why though.

"Yes it's me. You're alright now. Calm down, easy," he spoke gently and encouraging to her. It was like he had dealt with this a million times before, which technically he has. Fuyu kept her eyes locked with his, his bright, shining purple orbs that she loved. She wished she could be held by him, even if a little, but she figured he wouldn't do that for her. Also he would transform and that would be a bad thing in front of the class. Wouldn't want to risk his secret. She listened to his soothing voice and took deep breaths. Finally calming down, she gave a weak smile.

"Thank you…Yuki-kun. I'm okay now," she whispered as she got up carefully and staggered over to give Hana, Suzume, Tohru, and Uo hugs.

"Thank you all." She smiled gratefully at them. She glanced where Hatori was and he was moving his finger, motioning for her to come over to him. Fuyu obeyed and stumbled over to him.

"Fuyu-chan, were leaving! You almost had an episode and we don't need you getting worse," he commanded her. His glance met Yuki who walked over to them.

"I can keep an eye on her Hatori-san. She will be just fine and I will let you know if anything happens. I promise," the rat who had Fuyu's heart, even though she wasn't his, exclaimed as he placed a hand on Fuyu's shoulder, making her blush light pink. Hatori looked from Yuki, who seemed so sincere and serious, to Fuyu who had a pleading glint in her weak eyes. He sighed reluctantly.

"Alright. I'll hold you to that Yuki-kun," he said and walked out the classroom. S soon as Hatori left the teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats to start class.


End file.
